Fight the swarm
by ParisPhantom
Summary: They had recently escaped the forest, in which they had to fight off a pack of strange wooden wolves. The colt was lucky that the elder had found him or the wounds could have been far worse than just an injured leg. Unfortunately, after being catapulted through a dimensional wormhole, which ended up changing both his and the others form, this just wasn't his day.


AN: OK guys I'm not a REAL big fan of My Little Pony but I found this and I fell in love with this idea! First things first **I DO NOT OWN THIS STORY!** The original belongs to **Teengirl**. This story was a series of short descriptions of pictures that she had done. (Which links can be found thought out the story.) Beware one link does go though a sentence, so please make sure not to get confused. Another thing you will notice, since this story went under major revising some parts are added and some are left out, simply to help transition. This is the first draft of the revision, so there will be some mistakes. If you notice anything that sounds vague or the fact that some of the grammar is off, please do not hesitate to PM me and let me know.

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM, MY LITTLE PONY OR THIS STORY!**

* * *

Chapter one

(First pic.) art/How-do-you-get-into-these-situations-378485837.

"I'm fine!" A young, white, earth pony, with messy black hair, said limping. His bright blue eyes locked on the older unicorn in front of him.

"Clearly" Was the elder's only reply. The sky blue unicorn walked on at a slow pace, not once taking his vivid red eyes off the limping colt. He watched as the boy stumbled again.

They had recently escaped the forest, in which they had to fight off a pack of strange wooden wolves. The colt was lucky that the elder had found him or the wounds could have been far worse than just an injured leg. Unfortunately,after being catapulted through a dimensional wormhole, which ended up changing both his and the others form, this just wasn't his day.

The stallion in front sighed shaking his head slowly, when unexpectedly he thought of something. An evil smile creped it's self upon the elder's face when his horn began to glow. Suddenly he wrapped the colt in magic and swept him off the ground.

"H…hey! Clockwork!" the colt whined.

"Honestly Daniel, your stubbornness is only going to make it worse" The stallion said, while setting the boy down on top of his long slightly torn purple cloak. He watched in amusement as the boy huffed and reluctantly lay across Clockwork's back.

The two continued on in this manner, down a path they found, before spotting what looked like a small village in the distance. Daniel or Danny as he preferred, looked up at the other confused.

"Hey Clockwork...where are we?

(Next pic.) art/Oh-hi-there-384223265

"You know Daniel...I don't know..." The answer had shocked the young boy. Since when did Clockwork, the master of time, not know something ?! He was supposed to know everything... at least that's what Danny had thought.

Clockwork walked on, if he saw Danny's shocked expression he chose to ignore it. Truth be told, since they arrived in this strange new place the slight difference in the dimension's time frequency, created a haze in his foresight. Clockwork knew it would take some time to fully adjust to this new frequency. Luckily, he was already getting small glimpses of possible events to come, though most of which are incomplete or blurred.

Clockwork paused a moment as they approached a bridge, the village was just over it.

"Are you sure they can help us?" The colt asked.

Clockwork stared walking again. "There's only one real way to find out."

As they crossed the bridge they could get a clear view of the village. It was roomy with a wide path and cozy looking houses with straw roofs; the village also looked reasonably well populated with ponies of all shapes and sizes. One pony in particular caught their attention since she had quite literally sprung out of nowhere. The action took both, the stallion and the colt, by surprise.

"OOhh OOh Oh! More new Ponies! Wow, you're a tall Unicorn! I'm Pinkie Pie, who are you?" She asked bouncing on the spot.

Wow she had a lot of energy...wait MORE new ponies? Danny was snapped out of his thoughts when Clockwork answered the energetic pony.

"My name is Clockwork, this here is Daniel...Per chance could you tell me where we are?"

"Why you're in Ponyville of course!" She beamed, hopping about, "Oooh, I can't wait, this is going to be the best 'welcome to ponyville' party ever! Sooooo many new friends!"

"Um… you said that there are other new ponies?" Danny asked

"Yep five others arrived today, not too long ago; though you could say they sort of fell into Ponyville." She smiled at her own joke, "There're right over there!" she pointed to the opposite direction.

Danny looked to where she was indicating. He noticed said ponies were coming their way; three in particular caught his attention. Two of them were the same height as he was, the other was around Pinkie Pies height. One was a lilac colored earth pony; the others were unicorns. One teal green and the other a teal blue color. The lilac colored pony was a girl with a black mane and tail, with a black rose mark on her side. The teal green unicorn was male; he wore a red beret and a PDA mark on his side. Then the one that was around Pinkie Pies height was a girl, with a bright orange mane and tail with an image of a book on her side.

"Danny your here!" They yelled in unison, running up to Clockwork and Danny.

"Sam, Tucker! Jazz? You're here too?!" Before he could ask any further questions, another set of familiar voices drew his attention.

"Ghosts!"

Danny almost shrunk in on himself. "Oh no...them too?!"

(Next pic.) art/Oh-no-396474269

Danny turned his head to where the voices came from and there he saw his parents. Suddenly the sky was flooded by ponified versions of ghosts from their world. Nocturne, Spectra, Vortex and even the Box Ghost was raging havoc upon the quaint little town. Danny watched as his ponified parents bust into action. Shooting away at the ghosts with little success. Huh, even as ponies they can't still fight...and why was Pinkie Pie laughing?

He quickly noticed another pony, a blue Pegasus with a rainbow colored mane, jumped into action. She dragged along a timid yellow Pegasus friend behind her. The rainbow Pegasus decided to go after Nocturne while the yellow one went after Vortex.

The rainbow Pegasus advanced on Nocturne and that decision in its self was a very bad idea. With one beat of his wings, Nocturne released his sleeping powder, which not only caught her off guard but started putting her to sleep. Meanwhile the yellow Pegasus had just sprung back, barely avoiding the thunderbolt Vortex had created. This was bad; this was VERY bad. Danny was getting panicked as things began to get out of control.

Suddenly Clockwork's horn began to glow as Danny noticed him envelop the now falling rainbow Pegasus with the same hue. Successfully catching and setting her on the ground safely.

Then more blasts suddenly appeared joining his Parents own. Danny turned his head to find that a purple unicorn had now joined the fight, shooting purple blasts with considerably more accuracy then his parents. She had purple tail and mane with a strip of pink highlight in it and a purple star with sparkles on her side.

What happened next took everyone by surprise. Just as quickly as the ghosts had come, they decided to disappear and leave. Danny breathed a sigh of relief. At least that was over, but where did they go? Before Danny could think any further on the matter his mother had rushed up to him followed by his Dad and that purple unicorn. After all this time Danny had now fully taken notice of his parents' appearance. His mother was a teal blue color like Jazz, with a ghost, at gun point on her side. His was father was a bright orange color with a similar mark as Danny's mother.

"Oh Danny, there you are! Are you ok? What happened?" She suddenly took notice of Clockwork, "And who's this tall Unicorn carrying you?"

Taking a moment to process all the questions his mom had just swamped him with, Danny replied the best he could in this situation.

"Mom I'm fine, don't worry. This is Clockwork; he's a friend of mine. He saved me earlier, from what looked like some weird wooden wolves..."

"You mean Timber Wolves?" The purple unicorn chimed in.

"Is that what they were?" Danny asked. The purple unicorn nodded.

"It appears you two landed in the Everfree forest, it's crawling with dangerous beasts." She said, shivering slightly in fear.

At this moment the others started forming a circle around Danny and Clockwork. The colts family and friends were in front of him, while pinkie pie, the purple unicorn, and the two other Pegasi, (The rainbow colored one woke up and decided to join her friends) surrounded by their side.

"Sooo...what now then? Where do we go?" Tucker spoke up; all the ponies tuned and faced him.

Jazz nodded "Yeah, I mean we are clearly were lost."

Sam scoffed at her words. "Clearly."

Jazz rolled her eyes.

"I'm not sure, though it'll be getting dark in a few hours, so it won't be wise to try travelling now." The purple unicorn said. Danny sighed looking up and sure as she had said the sun was indeed starting to set...that was fast..."Why not come back to my house? We can figure things out from there and I can inform the Princess of this. She will want to know and she may have a way to help you all out." She continued.

"Sounds like a good plan, we could use all the help we can get" Maddie replied.

"Great! Oh by the way, my name is Twilight Sparkle, what yours?" She introduced herself, as she started walking passed the group.

"Nice to meet you, Twilight!" Danny's father boomed, a bright smile on his face. "My name is Jack Fenton. That's my wife Maddie, my daughter Jazz and my son Danny." He said nodding to each of them. The grouped followed her as she went deeper into the town.

"What about the rest of you?" Twilight asked politely.

"I'm Sam Manson, and the dork next to me is Tucker Foley." Sam introduced herself.

"One, I'm not a dork, Sam." Tucker put in. "but… you can call me Tucker Foley or T.F. for Too Fine!" Sam and Danny rolled their eyes, as Twilight giggled.

"Well nice to meet you." She said nodding towards Sam and Tucker. "And then that leaves the name tall blue unicorn." She said smiling, towards Clockwork.

Clockwork opened his moth to respond but he was beaten to the punch line.

"OOOOOHHHHH! OHHHHHHH!" Pinkie Pie, the pony who had greeted Danny and Clockwork, was jumping up and down frantically. "I KNOW, I KNOW!"

Twilight sighed "Yes, pinkie?"

"His name is Clockwork" she said in delight. Bouncing up to where Twilight was walking.

"Well it's nice to meet you all. Well I suppose that we should introduce our selves." She said addressing her other pony friends.

"Well I'm Rainbow Dash." Said the rainbow Pegasus. "And this is Fluttershy." The timed yellow Pegasus from earlier nodded, managing a weak hello.

"Well then since well all seem to know each other, now, let's get settled." She said…

(Next pic.) art/Nightmares-405578592

…as she approached, what appeared to be a fancy tree house. Danny felt a wave of uneasiness wash over him. In one day he had gone from a school kid running from Dash, to a pony in an unknown place. He was with new and unfamiliar people and cultures, and all these reasons just made Danny even more nervous. What if someone found out about his ghost powers, and then told his parents? Well that was assuming that his powers even worked here.

Once inside Clockwork levitated Danny to the floor. Danny stood and watched as the others scrambled around the room before his gaze set on Twilight. She stood talking with his parents and a little purple dragon, who was writing on a piece of parchment. Danny's parents were relaying details of what had just happened. Though, he was snapped out of his thoughts when Fluttershy came over to him. She looked to have what looked like a first aid kit with her.

"Umm...Sorry to be a bother, but...maybe I could clean your injury up for you...I mean...if that's okay with you..." She didn't look at Danny when she talked, but the gesture was a sincere and an honest one, which helped him relax and accepted her offer.

Danny watched as she cleaned and dressed the wound and honestly it was already starting to feel a lot better. Not too long after Fluttershy had left, Twilight came over to address the group.

"Right, I've sent a letter to the princess letting her know of the situation. I'm not sure how long this is going to take or how much help we can be, but if there is a way to solve this, the princess will know what to do. But for now I'd say we could all use some rest."

The group of newcomers agreed as the other two Pegasi and Pinkie Pie, wished everyone a good night and went home leaving Twilight, and the rest of the group alone in the house. After running upstairs momentarily, Twilight came back down with several blankets for everyone. The group thanked her as they each took an offered blanket and settled down to sleep. Danny lied down next to his friends and sister. Uneasiness still plagued his thoughts as Danny settled down and closed his eyes for a good night's rest.

When Danny came to, all he could see was darkness. He spun around in a circle looking for any sign of light, but there was just blackness. Unexpectedly the faint sound of voices reached his ears.

"Hello?" Danny called.

Suddenly the darkness started to shift and fade and within seconds he found himself in his parents' lab. He looked around confused. How did he get here? He looked down at himself and realized that he wasn't human, he was in pony form. Danny frowned at this and he began to look around. He quickly took notice of his parents who were across the lab; their backs were turned away from him. Danny noted of how they were also in their pony forms.

"Mom? Dad?"

Danny's parents turned towards him. "Why?"

Danny cocked his head to the side, confused. "Why, what?"

They stared at Danny, slowly walking towards him.

"Why, didn't you tell us about your powers?" They were closer now, Danny started backing up, extremely nervous about how close his parents were getting.

Danny gulped. "I...I didn't know how you'd take it..." Danny, who was still backing up, bumped into the wall behind him.

"Oh sweetie...We love you..."Danny looked at his parents; hope filled his heart. "But..."

But?

Then to Danny's horror their forms began to take a more twisted form and their voices became darker and more sinister. "...you're a ghost...and we despise GHOSTS!" Suddenly, the monsters lunged.

"GAH!" Danny woke with a start, panting, looking around frantically for his attackers. When he realized that it was just a dream he sighed and slowed his breathing. He started looking around again, though this time looking to see if he disturbed anyone during his outburst. He looked over at his sister and friends then over at his parents. His gaze lingered on them as he thought about the dream. But Danny neglected to notice that Clockwork had woken, and jumped when he heard Clockwork call to him from where he lay by the bookshelves. Sighing Danny got up and walked over before sitting by him, Clockwork levitated part of his cloak over the young colt.

"Nightmare again?"

"Wait how did you...Oh right...duh...*sighs* Yeah...it's the same one I've been having for months now...but who knew a nightmare could follow you even when you're in a different world..." Danny trailed off bowing his head.

"You know your family loves you, they've told you countless times..." Clockwork tried to reassure him.

"Yeah...but what if they find out...and don't accept my other half?" Danny looked up at his mentor; his face clearly portrayed his fear.

"The chances of that happening are slim at best, and even if it does go sideways, you know you'll never be truly alone. You have your friends, your sister, Frostbite, Wulf, Cujo and I. And you know you'll always be welcome at the Clocktower."

Danny thought about this for a moment "Heh...Yeah...I know..." Danny yawned before lying down beside Clockwork, almost mumbling the last words. "...and thank you..."

Clockwork smiled slightly before laying back down himself.

"You'll never be alone."

* * *

Alright guys, PM me for mistakes and what you think. I will update when Teengirl does...


End file.
